A Booming Idea
by Bluebell789
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys are having a normal day at the beach...BUT WHAT'S THIS!Our blond-haired ruff has an evil plan!Will the boys win!Will the girls lose!Will Mayor cry about pickles!Read A BOOMING IDEA to find out!Hints of BoomerxBubbles
1. A Plan Arises

**A Booming Idea**

**Chapter: 1 **

**"A Plan Arises"**

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Get off- Get off- Get off!" Boomer cried as a lobster continued to grab on to his arm.

"Idiot!" Brick said slapping his forehead.

"How can we be related to that?" Butch questioned his redheaded brother.

"At least he's doing something! We're just sitting here staring at the ocean! We should be doing something cool!- We should be doing something evil!" Brick floated up off his beach chair, a devilish grin smeared on his face.

Butch sprang up out of his chair, nocking it over. "Yeah! Like..." Butch's mouth hung open as he silently floated down to the ground along with Brick. "Like stealing!- Yeah!"

"Nah..." Brick turned his head around to look at the stores that faced the beach. "We already-" Before finishing his sentence, the row of stores collapsed in less than a second. "...trashed the stores to pieces..." he said evilly.

"Dang it!..." the boys said in unison as they pondered on new ways to torture the people of Townsville.

* * *

"Finally!" Boomer announced in relief. After frantically running up and down the beach, he had finally gotten the lobster off of his arm... and with absolutely no help from his brothers too...

"Ahh! That lobster has Octi!"

"Don't worry. I'll get it back, Bubbles!"

"Cool! A lobster!"

"Boomer turned his attention to the voices. It was the Powerpuff Girls out for a glorious day at the Townsville beach."

"Huh?... Who said that!" Boomer questioned.

"Why it's me, the narrator."

" Huh?..." Boomer said dumbly.

"The narrator..."

"... Wha?..."

"The NARRATOR!"

"...Hmm?..."

" Ahh- Just get back to the story!"

Boomer then forgot about what happened the last few seconds.

"...A- Ha!" Boomer exclaimed as an evil plan surprisingly came to his mind.

Boomer suddenly flashed over to his brothers. " YOU GUYS- YOU GUYS- YOU GUYS!"

"Not now, Boomer! We're thinking!" Brick stated loudly.

" Yeah! Stop bothering us, Blondie!" Butch, practically, screamed and with that he and Brick turned around, trying to ignore their blue-eyed brother.

" But I have a plan!"

" You have a plan!" Brick said, surprised and annoyed.

" You can think!" Butch joked, acting even more surprised at what Boomer had said.

" Hey!" Boomer rebuttaled, annoyed at his green-eyed brother.

" Well, let's hear it! We don't have all day!" Brick yelled ignoring Butch and Boomer's quarrel.

"Okay! Well..."

* * *

"Come on, boys! Only one more house left!" Brick said to his brothers as they floated by the Utonium household.

* * *

Boomer and Bubbles: Ahh! Turn it off!- Turn it off off!- Turn it off!

Blossom: Turn it off? What are you talking about?

Brick: This ain't a movie geniuses! It's a story!

Buttercup:Yeah, and what's so SCARY about it!

Bubbles and Boomer: Ahhh!

Butch: Pussies...

Boomer: A pussy?

Bubbles: Yay! Kitty cats!

Butch and Buttercup: Idiots...

Bubbles and Boomer: Huh?...

Brick: Ugh! Just shut up!...

Blossom: Yeah... Please keep on reading!-This was the only job we could get!-...

Boomer and Bubbles (reading teleprompter):Check. Us. Out. Next. Time. On. "A Booming Idea." See. YA...


	2. Robberies

**A Booming Idea**

**Chapter 2**

"**Robberies" **

* * *

"Come on, boys! Only one more house left!" Brick said to his brothers as they floated bt the Utonium household. All three boys wore all black, the same as any thief in Townsville would.

Brick picked the lock of the door in less than a second and all three boys silently ran inside the house of the Powerpuff girls.

They floated up the stairs and stopped infront of the girls' room. Brick quietly stepped inside and checked to make sure they were all asleep. He made a signal for his brothers to come in. Then, he floated over to the corner where at least 20 stacks of books layed.

He picked 2 of them up and mumbled, "What the-..."

Butch searched the girls' closet and stopped, once he found a light green blanket. "No way..." he chuckled quietly to himself.

"Hurry up, Boomer! This was your plan..." Brick whispered as he and Butch left the room. Boomer hurriedly went over to the girls' bed and took Octi right out of Bubble's arms. He smiled at what he had accomplished, but then, pannicked as Bubbbles began to fidget. He quickly looked over at the huge pile of toys behind him and grabbed a stuffed lion, putting it in Bubble's arms, in place of Octi. Boomer grinned widely at Bubbles, who sweetly grasped on to the lion, thinking it was her precious Octi. Boomer stared at her for a moment before floating down the stairs to catch up with his brothers.

* * *

"Breaking News! Townsville is in complete chaos after last night's robberies. There are riots all over town. Hundreds of people have been complaining over their stollen posessions at Townhall. Even the villian community has been affected," the reporter announced before the screen changed to Fuzzy Lumpkins.

"Them darn rascals darn took my banjo! Ginger!" Fuzzy cried out into his hands before lifting his head. "Hey! Get off my property!"

"AHHHH!" screams could be heard as the camera men had dropped their camaras, rushing away from Fuzzy.

The screen changed back to the previous reporter. "A...Now here's Brian Shingles with the weather. Brian?.." The professor turned off the television Brian's voice could even be heard.

"Oh no!" the professor said as he ran to his lab/ basement.

"EHH!" he yelled as he started to fall at the top step of the stairs going down to the lab/ basement. "What the- Oh girls! Thank heavens your okay!"

"Why wouldn't we be, Professor?" Blossom asked, holding the scientist by the back of his shirt as Buttercup glared at him, curiously.

"Didn't you hear about the robberies- and where's Bubbles?"

"What robberies? And bubbles is-"

"AHHH!" Bubbles screamed, zooming into the lab. "Octi is gone!"

"Oh, that reminds me!" the professor exclaimed breaking out of Blossom's grasp to get to his chemcals.

"Please tell me they didn't take it- Please tell me they didn't- Please tell me they didn't take it!"

"Octi!"

"What is going on here!" Buttercup screamed.

"Everyone has gone crazy!" Blossom screamed a too.

"Oh no!" the professor screamed. "They took my most precious and dangerous chemical! They took-"

* * *

Buttercup:Oh no! Not a stupid cliff-hanger!

Butch: Your just jealous that I had a better part in this chapter...

Buttercup: You! Better part? Jealous? (tackles Butch)

Bubbles: How 'bout an update from the author? Lets see... 'hey everybody! Thanks for all the reviews so far! They really mean a lot! And remember... I DON'T OWN PPG OR RRB! Please keep reading and sorry for all the short chapters... I HATE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK AND SLOW KEYBOARD!'

Boomer: heh- heh... well that was nice!

Bubbles: Yeah! Hehe!

Brick: Uh, this is getting stupid!

Blossom: In that case... catch us next time and remember... your paying for my hair essentials....

Brick: JUST END ALREADY!


	3. Rudeness, Rioting, and Mayor's Wife

**A Booming Idea**

**chapter 3**

**"Rudeness, Rioting, and Mayor's Wife"**

* * *

"Come on, girls! We have to find out who these robbers are and fast! Before the town goes crazy!"Blossom said to her sisters as they flew towards the downtown area.

"RobbERS?" Buttercup asked putting emphasis on the 'ers' at the end of the word.

"Think about it, Buttercup. There-"

"H-hey, wait a second!... Are you saying that I can't think?" Buttercup said in return as the girls stopped flying.

"What? I never said that-"

"Yes, you did-"

"No, I didn't-"

"Yeah! Yes, you did-"

"Why would I say that? I just meant that-"

"Oh, I know what you meant!"

"No, you don't!-"

"Oh, believe me I do-"

"No, it's just that there are a-"

"No, I don't want to hear it-"

"If you would just listen-"

"Oh, so now I can't listen?"

"What? No-"

"No! No! No! No! No!"

"Girls!" Bubbles tried to yell over her sisters, but got nowhere when they just ignored her and continued to argue.

"But I was just trying to explain-"

"-No! No! No! No! No!"

"-that there are a lot of people in Townsville and-"

"I'm not listening to you! I'm not listening to you!-"

"-it's impossible for one person to-"

"Blah! Blah! Blah-"

"-go to every house and-"

"I'm not listening!-"

"-they would have to be really fast to do it and-"

Bubbles was getting very annoyed and worried that her sisters' fighting would become physical. When she was just about to use her supersonic scream to break up her sisters' fighting, something by the docks caught her eye. She was about a mile away, but could still catch a good glimpse of a pile of stolen items being carried away by thieves. Or what she knew them as... the Rowdyruff Boys.

She gasped and looked back to her sisters to see that they were still arguing and seemed to take no notice of her until...

"Oh, yeah? Well, I bet Bubbles is on my side! Right, Bubbles?" Buttercup countered as she looked to Bubbles with confidence in her answer.

"Huh-" Bubbles muttered, not sure of what would happen next, but before before she could say anything else, their red haired sister spoke up to Buttercup's comment.

"Yeah, right! Bubbles is actually a civilized person and understands what I'm saying. She doesn't jump to conclusions and fight over nothing."

"Oh, so now your calling Bubbles 'nothing?'" Buttercup questioned slyly with a bit of happiness in her voice, knowing that she had gotten Blossom once again.

"Wait! What-" Blossom managed to scream, before she was interrupted by a supersonic scream caused by her blond haired sister.

"... Geez, Bubbles. If you wanted something you could have just said it..." Buttercup stated.

"I- Oh, that's not important right now. What's important is that I know who the thieves are! It's-" Bubbles said joyfully before being interrupted by a riot started by the citizens of Townsville in front of city hall

"Where's my tax report!" one said.

"Where's my priceless jewelry!" another said.

"Where's my tissue paper!"

"Where's my lucky hat!"

"Where's my cellular phone!"

"Hey, where are my robbing bags!"

"Where's my video game!"

"Where are my batteries that were in the video game!"

"Where's my-"

"WHERE ARE MY PICKLES!" the mayor screamed into the a microphone causing all the rioters to stop and stare at him and the Powerpuff Girls to fly down closer to city hall.

"THOSE MEAN OLD NASTY ROBBERS TOOK MY PICKLES!" Mayor cried.

"Mayor, what up your computer, your desk, your hat, your house? What about your wife!" Ms. Bellum commented.

"...Who?" Mayor asked dumbly, calming down, as Ms. Bellum sighed and the rioters began to... well, riot.

* * *

"Man that was so cool!" Butch said sitting on couch.

"Yeah, look at all the cool stuff we got! Well, except for those," Brick stated, pointing to a huge pile of household items that seemed to be useless to them.

"Hey, guys," Boomer said awkwardly, floating into the room holding a stuffed octopus in one hand.

"Hey, Bo- HEY, what's that!" Butch yelled angerly, referring to Octi, which made Boomer flinch a little.

"Yeah- Hey, wait! That belongs to one of those Powderpuff Girls, right? Nice one!" Brick added, smirking.

"Yeah! Those stupid Powderpuff Girls didn't know what hit 'em!" Butch laughed as Brick joined in.

"Heh heh, yeah..." Boomer muttered, a hint of guilt in his voice as he tightened his grip on Octi.

* * *

Bubbles: Aww, how sweet! It's getting exciting! Right, Boomer?

Boomer: Um, yeah...

Bubbles: Hey, what's wrong?

Butch: He's just sad that he looks like such a sissy in this story!

Boomer (annoyed face):...

Butch: Oh, stop! This story isn't even that great! I mean did you read about me! I was barely in this SHORT chapter and she didn't even show off how cool I am!

Me: What was that, BUTTERCUP-LOVER!

Butch:HEEEYYYY!

Bubbles: Um... Well, see you all next time!

* * *

Hey, everyone! It's me the author and I'm sorry for all the short chapters and not updating for some time. I kind of lost how connected I was with this story, but don't worry it's back! BUT so is school starting tomorrow...

Huge, huge, huge thanks to LovelyHyperGirl, Bubblycutie, powerpuffrowdyruff, and ice cristal dragon for reviewing! You guys and everyone else reading this are so awesome!


	4. Screaming, Chanting, and Solving

**A Booming Idea**

**Chapter 4**

**"Screaming, Chanting, and Solving"**

* * *

"People of Townsville," Ms. Bellum began, trying to calm down the rioters. "Screaming about your stolen items isn't going to help get them back. If you all would just," she said into the microphone as the rioters started to quiet down, "quiet down. Yes, that's it... Now-"

"Quiet down? But what if they try to come back tonight to steal the rest of our stuff?" a man yelled.

"Yeah!" they chanted angrily as they chose to make even more noise than they had before.

"Uhh," Ms. Bellum sighed, realizing that her speech hadn't been successful in calming down the crowd.

"Ms. Bellum!" Blossom yelled, floating down to the ground with Bubbles and Buttercup in tow.

"Girls, thank heavens you're here! I can't get these people to calm down, the mayor is trying to make a law saying that all the policemen have to go buy him pickles, and nobody has any idea who the thieves are!" Ms. Bellum said as quickly as she could.

"Well, whoever they are, they seem to have stolen something from everyone in town... Speaking of which, what did they steal from you, Ms. Bellum?" Blossom asked.

"Well, my television and my couch," Ms. Bellum answered, calming down a bit to answer the question.

"Don't worry! We'll get 'em and they'll pay for what they stole!" Buttercup said confidently with a blush plastered across her face as she thought about what they had stolen from her.

"That's... great, girls..." Ms. Bellum commented a little hesitantly, taking notice of the fact that buttercup was blushing. "Now all we have to figure out is who these thieves are..."

"I-" Bubbles said before she was interrupted by a naked, screaming Mayor running around them.

"PICKLES! PICKLES! PICKLES! PICKLES!" he screamed.

"Mayor?" the Powerpuff Girls questioned in disbelief.

"Mayor..." Ms. Bellum mumbled to herself, thinking of ways to calm down the mayor. "Mayor, how about a nice banana!"

"... " the mayor stopped in his tracks. "BANANA! BANANA! BANANA! BANANA!"

"Okay... Um, excuse me?" Ms. Bellum called out, focusing her attention on a couple of men who worked at City Hall. "Are there any bananas in the city hall's kitchen?"

"Sorry, they stole all the food there was in it!" one of the men tried to yell over the rioting crowd.

"NOOOOOO!" Mayor yelled, hunched over on the ground, bawling his eyes out.

"Mayor!" Buttercup and Blossom screamed.

"Um, hello," Bubbles said, trying to get everyone's attention away from the mayor.

"... " She waited a moment for someone to answer, but nobody seemed to have noticed her.

"Excuse me?"

"... "

"Excuse me?"

"... "

"Excuse me?" she screamed once more, but still nobody payed her any attention. "Why won't anyone listen! I KNOW WHO THE THIEVES ARE!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at Bubbles. Nobody had made a sound. Before putting her hands over her mouth, Bubbles mumbled "Oopsie," realizing how loud she had screamed. Then, all the rioters began cheering and applauding before Bubbles could say another word.

"YEAH! HURRAY!" they screamed joyfully. They didn't know who the thieves were, but just knowing that a Powerpuff Girl knew was good enough for them.

"You do?" Ms. Bellum asked, hopefulness shown in her voice.

"Huh?" Bubbles muttered, still in shock over how all the people had heard her.

"You know who the thieves are, right?"

"Yeah!" she said enthusiastically.

* * *

The professor just stood their with his hand to his chin, still thinking about what had happened a couple minutes ago and staring at the giant hole in his roof.

* * *

"Oh no!" the professor screamed. "They took my most precious and dangerous chemical! They took... the chemical that was made from mixing olive juice, pizza sauce, and yogurt together,heating it at 350 degrees while playing the ukulele and then, finally boiling it for 5 minutes, exactly, while adding sugar, salt, and pepper!"

"Wha-" Buttercup tried to say before she was interrupted by the professor.

"It can make you the one of the best wall painters ever!..."

"Ummm... Okay, bye!" Blossom guickly said. In less than a second, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup were in the sky heading towards the downtown area after having flown through the roof.

"Hmm... Or did it give you the ability to make robot circus bears?... Oh, no!... I almost forgot about my fishing trip," he said, running to get his fishing gear.

* * *

I would to thank you all for the reviews and for taking the time to read this story. On the day chapter 3 came out, I had gotten the most number of hits and visitors for this story that I have ever gotten out of any of my stories so far! So I'm really happy and thankful that you guys gave this story the chance! Now I want to update even more! ^u^

To: Dreams

Thank you very much for the review! You asked **"How old are the PPG and the RRB?"**Well, I'm picturing them at about around 12 or 13 years old, but technically I never stated their age in the story, so if any of you don't like that age, then just picture them being a different age... Good question by the way. OuO

Also, I've started working on another PPG story centering around the PPG & RRB. There is a poll on my page that I would like you guys to answer because it will really make a difference in that story. Thanks!


End file.
